<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Rather Be A Lover (WooHwa) by thedepressedgaylien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540836">I'd Rather Be A Lover (WooHwa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedgaylien/pseuds/thedepressedgaylien'>thedepressedgaylien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang AU, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Seo Youngho | Johnny/Mark Lee, Poly Relationship, Street Racing, Wooyoung/Jaehyun/Sungchan are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedgaylien/pseuds/thedepressedgaylien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa and Wooyoung have been friends since before they could walk. Seonghwa has loved Wooyoung since forever. Wooyoung has loved Seonghwa just as long but convinced himself that they could only ever be friends so Wooyoung tried to date other people to move on. When he met his current boyfriend, everything started out really sweet and comforting. It always starts out sweet before turning into a nightmare. Wooyoung comes home with new cuts and bruises every night but always in places that can easily be hidden. When his best friend accidentally walked in on him shirtless, Seonghwa had to do something. So he tells Woo's big brother, Jaehyun and somehow Woo's boyfriend "mysteriously" disappears leaving Seonghwa to help Woo heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Rather Be A Lover (WooHwa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first time posting on ao3 and I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I got the idea and decided to run with it. There will be mentions of abusive relationships and violence but at this moment I am not sure how far in detail I will go about those topics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the night Wooyoung tried to sneak back into the dorm after not being home in over a week. He didn’t want his brothers or friends to question him just yet. He wasn’t ready to explain how he ended up with all of the new bright purple and old fading green bruises. Wooyoung wasn’t so lucky as his older brother’s best friend was on the couch with one of his boyfriends.</p><p><br/>
Wooyoung froze in place as he locked eyes with Johnny. Donghyuck opened his mouth to speak but Wooyoung quickly stopped him with tears welling up in his eyes. “Please don’t tell Jae. I’m handling it.” He pleaded in a small voice. Johnny and Donghyuck nodded as a way of saying they’ll keep quiet for now.<br/>
Woo trudged up the stairs to his room that he shared with his best friend. Said best friend, Seonghwa was still awake. The minute Wooyoung stepped into the room, Seonghwa had launched himself towards his best friend, and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Woo just finally lets out a loud sob. Seonghwa just rubs soothing shapes on Woo’s back.</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa picked up the crying boy and laid him in the elder’s bed. Wooyoung immediately curled into the blankets and shoved his face into the pillows, inhaling the scent of his best friend. “Mmm. Pretty roses.” Woo muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off to a finally peaceful sleep. Seonghwa smiled to himself and crawled in next to the sleeping blonde boy and falling asleep himself.</p><p><br/>
Back downstairs, Johnny is on the couch trying to read over the latest hit file, while Hyuck is right beside him cuddled into his side being his cute annoying self while pouting and poking Johnny’s cheek. Johnny is trying to hold back his smile but it’s pretty damn difficult when it comes to literally anything his sunshine of a boyfriend does.</p><p><br/>
Ultimately Johnny puts the file down and gives in to give Hyuck all of his attention. Johnny placed his hands on Hyuck’s cheeks and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his nose. Hyuck blushed and giggled softly.</p><p><br/>
The two boys noticed the door had opened. Xiaojun walked in carrying Mark in his arms. Mark's face was a little bruised up and his torso completely covered in blood. Johnny immediately jumped up to take Mark into his arms. Donghyuck moved off of the couch so Johnny could place Mark on it.<br/>
“What the hell happened?” Johnny questioned. “We won against Lee Jungho.” Mark cracked a smile. Donghyuck scoffed at his bloodied boyfriend. “The idiot had the bright idea to punch Jungho after winning,” Xiaojun explained. The boys had won and Mark punched Jungho after overhearing a conversation and he was stabbed for it.</p><p><br/>
Johnny’s face had softened. “My poor baby.”. Both Johnny and Donghyuck had sat back on the couch on both sides of him. Xiaojun had disappeared from the room. Johnny carded his fingers through Mark’s hair. Donghyuck had leaned over close to Mark’s face. “Dumbass.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss on Mark’s lips.<br/>
“Mark Lee did what?!” Taeyong’s yelling could be heard coming from the kitchen. Mark’s eyes widened. Johnny leaned down to kiss his injured boyfriend quickly before saying “Baby, I think you’re in trouble now” with a snicker. Taeyong soon appeared in the living room with a wooden spoon in hand, ready to smack Mark for his smart mouth.</p><p><br/>
Taeyong began his ranting like every time a Neo gets hurt for being dumb. “Why the hell would you taunt Jungho like that? Do you really have a death wish that bad?” Taeyong hissed. Mark scoffed. “What was I supposed to do? Let that asshole talk about Wooyoung in that digusting way? No way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>